


No Country For Red Men: how American whiteness and a biracial society erases the “Indian”

by Madam_Melon_Meow



Series: History [1]
Category: native american history - Fandom
Genre: Gen, History, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Melon_Meow/pseuds/Madam_Melon_Meow
Summary: IN PROGRESS: "Whiteness” as an American idea has changed throughout the centuries, and has been based off of country of origin, religious affiliation, status as a free person, and ability to conform to a certain social standard. At its origin, whiteness was a distinct identity to separate the free northern European Christians from their enslaved black subjugates. This created a biracial society that left the Native  populations out of the discussion entirely. Throughout the centuries, whiteness has changed, and so have the Native people as they struggled to find a place either within or separate from it. This Zine is a collage of things meant to represent the Native struggle to define themselves in a society that tries to erase them.
Series: History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025278





	No Country For Red Men: how American whiteness and a biracial society erases the “Indian”

Here is the Bibliography arranged by page number:

Front cover: art by me (as is the rest of the hand drawn art)

  1. Oberg, Michael Leroy. _The Head in Edward Nugents Hand: Roanokes Forgotten Indians_. Philadelphia, PA: University of Pennsylvania Press, 2010. Page XII
  2. Oberg, page 58
  3. Oberg, page 50 & 52
  4. SOURCES: 
    1. DuVal, Kathleen, and John DuVal. _Interpreting a Continent: Voices from Colonial America_. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield Publishers, 2009.
    2. Oberg, page 37
  5. DuVal, page 22
  6. Maynor Lowery, Malinda _The Lumbee Indians: An American Struggle_. University of Chapel Hill, North Carolina Press, 2018. PAGE 30
  7. "Richard Henry Pratt." Wikipedia. March 20, 2019. Accessed April 16, 2019. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Henry_Pratt#/media/File:Tom_Torlino_Navajo_before_and_after_circa_1882.jpg.
  8. SOURCES: 
    1. ""Kill the Indian, and Save the Man": Capt. Richard H. Pratt on the Education of Native Americans." HISTORY MATTERS - The U.S. Survey Course on the Web. Accessed April 16, 2019. http://historymatters.gmu.edu/d/4929/.
    2. "Richard Henry Pratt." Wikipedia. March 20, 2019. Accessed April 16, 2019. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Henry_Pratt#/media/File:General_Pratt_and_student.png
  9. Findagrave.com. Accessed April 16, 2019. https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/90002092/thomas-sanderson.
  10. **Photograph by Therese Mitchell, Courtesy of Malinda Maynor Lowery**
  11. SOURCES: 
    1. Denson, Andrew. _Monuments to Absence: Cherokee Removal and the Contest over Southern Memory_. University of North Carolina Press, 2017. Page 22
    2. “New Echota Historic Site Photos.” Georgia Info. https://georgiainfo.galileo.usg.edu/topics/geography/article/P780/new-echota-historic-site-photos Accessed April 16, 2019.
  12. Maynor Lowery, Malinda. _The Lumbee Indians: An American Struggle_. University of Chapel Hill, North Carolina Press, 2018. PAGE 100
  13. Barton, Lew “ **Curt Locklear, interviewed by Lew Barton, on American Indian Segregation**.” North Carolina Museum of History. https://www.ncmuseumofhistory.org/segregation-transcript. (accessed April 16, 2019)
  14. SOURCES: 
    1. Maynor Lowery, page 118
    2. Photograph courtesy of **Malinda Maynor Lowery**
  15. Maynor Lowery, page 145 and 146
  16. SOURCES: 
    1. Denson, Andrew. _Monuments to Absence: Cherokee Removal and the Contest over Southern Memory_. University of North Carolina Press, 2017. Page 61
    2. Griest, Stephanie and Kranitz, Stacy “Chiefing in Cherokee, Commodifying a Culture to Save It”. VQR: National journal of literature and discussion. https://www.vqronline.org/reporting-articles/2016/10/chiefing-cherokee. (accessed April 16, 2019)
  17. SOURCES: 
    1. Denson, 221
    2. Marley, Jeff “we are still here”. Tumblr. https://jeffmarley.tumblr.com/post/31643789134/we-are-still-here. (accessed April 16, 2019)
  18. Maynor Lowery, page XI. Lyrics by Willie Lowery
  19. Reed, Julie. “Elizabeth Warren, what were you thinking? Her DNA stunt does a disservice to Native Americans”. Daily News. https://www.nydailynews.com/opinion/ny-oped-elizabeth-warren-what-were-you-thinking-20181017-story.html
  20. Onion, Rebecca.” Trump’s “Pocahontas” Mockery of Elizabeth Warren is Racist. But it also Reveals Something Profound About His Misogyny”. slate.https://slate.com/human-interest/2018/10/trump-pocahontas-warren-sexism-authenticity.html



Back cover: “how to draw taylor lautner” draw famous faces, http://www.drawfamousfaces.com/how-to-draw-taylor-lautner/


End file.
